


陷落

by lokeshvara



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/F, Unequal relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokeshvara/pseuds/lokeshvara
Summary: 特洛伊陷落的夜晚





	陷落

**Author's Note:**

> *把卡珊德拉改成了雅典娜的祭祀  
> *有些形容词直接抄自伊利亚特

卡珊德拉缩在雅典娜神像的阴影里，这是她唯一可以躲藏的地方。

她的家乡已经陷入一片火光之中。火焰燃烧的噼啪声混杂着男人和女人的哭喊和挣扎。即使闭上眼蒙住耳朵，她的人民绝望挣扎的影像仍旧在她脑海中清晰可见。这是神希望我看到的吗？她无比痛恨自己是个预言者的事实。

从背后传来破门而入的声音。卡珊德拉尽力不发出声音地扭曲身体，往更深的阴影处躲藏，祈祷自己不要被发现。

但是侵入者明显不会放过搜刮神殿的任何一个角落。很明显他们今晚已经搜刮了不知道多少个房屋，早已轻车熟路。很快有人发现了角落中的她。俄琉斯的儿子埃阿斯一把把她拉扯起来，向他的同伴们炫耀自己的发现。他的同伴发出了不怀好意的大笑，一齐拥上来。有人开始撕扯她的长袍。

“这里是神庙！”她用力挣扎，“你们这是在亵渎雅典娜的神庙！”

“得了吧，神已经决定了特罗伊人的命运，他们是站在我们这边的。”埃阿斯对此不屑一顾。“雅典娜看过这个神庙的牺牲一眼吗？”

卡珊德拉内心同意了埃阿斯狂妄的论断。她想起就在不久前，她的母亲和其他王族的妇女就在这里向雅典娜献上纯白的牛犊和羔羊，祈求女神庇佑她曾经钟爱过的城市。神庙里供奉的是女神在特洛伊建立之初就降下的神像，金甲银盔，一手拿着她的巨盾，一手持着长枪，脚下散落着象征她手艺的纺锤。但是她看见真正的女神在天上偏过头去，拒绝了她们的祈祷。就如她现在任凭洛克里斯人在她庄严的神像前随意处置她的女祭司。

她绝望地闭上了眼睛。持大盾的女神，目光炯炯的雅典娜，我请求你，就算你偏过头去不看你的祭司，也不要让此等污秽之举污染你神圣的居所——

突然，抓着她手臂的蛮力消失了，卡珊德拉挣脱开来，拼命向前跑去。身后的一切失去了动静，只有她的脚步声回荡在空荡的神庙大厅。她回过头去，看见那群人都变成了石头，脸上还带着贪欲的大笑。

身后的神像手中闪烁着光芒，本该是石头的盾牌从背后看起来闪耀这金属的光泽。她突然意识到，那是真正的埃癸斯，女神的巨盾。镶嵌在它中央的蛇发怪物即使死了，也能将所有看到她的人变成石头。

一股冲动涌上卡珊德拉的心头。她开始缓慢往回走，就像走在泥沼之中。如果我也去看一眼那蛇发女妖的头，她想，我就也会变成这里的一座石像，而不是阿开亚人的奴隶。有什么比与家乡一同迎来毁灭更适合特洛伊公主呢？

但是特洛伊的仇敌仍然会逍遥地活在世上。她想着，慢慢接近了那些石像。他们的脸因欲望而扭曲，然后鲜活而永恒地凝固在石头的表面。这是一个征兆，厄里斯女神已经来到这个战场。不仅洛克里斯人，所有阿开亚人侵略者被胜利冲昏了头脑，在这座城市里行渎神之举。这只是一个开始，卡珊德拉默念：我要看到疯狂带引着他们走向的结局，我要看到我们仇敌的毁灭。

两种思绪在她脑海中撕扯，尊严引领她向前，仇恨拖着她的脚步。神像正面仿佛有塔耳塔洛斯最深处那么遥远。

突然她听到了脚步声。一个侍女从神殿深处走来，仿佛一下子就来到了卡珊德拉身边。月光从敞开的门口直射进来照亮了她的脸庞。她并不是卡珊德拉侍女中的任何一个，卡珊德拉认出，这是雅典娜本人。

“我的公主。”侍女轻轻地说道，一只手将卡珊德拉拥入怀中。卡珊德拉即刻意识到，这是女神在阻止她走到美杜莎的视线之中。她无法选择去死。于是泪水从她的眼种止不住地涌出，濡湿了女神长袍的前胸。女神抬起一只手轻轻抚摸着她的长发，随着手指的抚动，她的脑海中涌现出了新的影像。

她看到阿开亚人的统帅阿伽门农远在迈锡尼富丽堂皇的宫殿，王座上坐着的却是他的妻子和妻子的情夫；她看到他们虚情假意地欢迎远征军归来，转眼间将志得意满的统帅杀死在水汽氤氲的浴池中；她看到阿伽门农的儿子被赶出宫殿，阿伽门农的女儿日夜哭泣。

长夜剩下的时间她们谁也没有再说一句话。当有玫瑰色手指的欧若拉从遥远的东方升起的时候，卡珊德拉依旧将她的头埋在女神的胸前，眼睛却早已流不出泪水。清晨的阳光穿透敞开的门口，女神的化身像朝露一样散去了。

“不要忘记我向你许诺你会见证你的敌人的结局。”她听见女神仍在她的耳边低语。

但是雅典娜，头盔闪亮的女神，你已经站在城墙的另一边，带领你的宠儿毁灭了特洛伊。你的垂怜就像我留在你胸前的泪水，转瞬而逝，甚至不会留下一丝痕迹。普里阿摩斯的女儿抬头走出神殿，她已经不会再流泪。


End file.
